psichpath
by Psichopath
Summary: allison, phill collins, amor y horoxren
1. fragil

No sabia como había pasado pero bueno, ahora estaba en la cima, un gran cantante y además guitarrista, una buena familia, buenos amigos y …, como decirlo? Una bonita relación?, claro, claro, una bonita, no mas que eso, una hermosa relación, un chico lindo, tierno, con su carácter por supuesto pero no con nada que no pudiera manejar con cariños y mimos; su novio, si eso podría decirse que eran no?, después de todo Vivian juntos y hasta compartían la misma habitación, la misma cama y el baño también pero en el mismo momento.

El, horokeu usui famoso cantante y guitarrista, el, ren tao hermoso ser guitarrista, claro no necesita de un grupo para tener fama, ya bastantes ofertas de trabajo le habían hecho, pero para que negarse a alguien como horo?, no estaría en esa banda de no ser porque horo le pidió que entrara, con la excusa de pasar mas tiempo juntos, claro esta, mas de lo que pasaban. De no ser por el jamás se habría unido a esa banda.

Famosa canción, famosos integrantes, famoso disco, fans desquiciadas, una pequeña discusión con su pareja, un DIA bueno y a la vez malo. Una vida nueva, donde vivía perseguido por las mujeres y la televisión, radio o prensa. Eso no era agradable pero que podía hacer? Gritarles que lo dejaran en paz y que no se metieran en su vida?, ya había costado bastante trabajo mantener lo suyo con ren, no porque estuviese avergonzado de ello, si no por la simple razón que su amigo-novio-compañero de banda le gustaba mantener su vida en privado, nada de divulgaciones ni amoríos ni nada de nada, esa era su vida y nadie tenia que venir de chismoso a publicarla, mas que podía hacer?, recordaba todo el tiempo que había pasado con ren y en cierta forma le molestaba que no pudiesen hacer lo que quisiesen donde y cuando querían.

Ya en varias oportunidades habían peleado muy seriamente por eso mismo, por esa sencilla razón horo lo pensó detenidamente, quien importaba más? Ren o la famosa fama y gloria?, pues ren claro esta, solo que podía tener las dos juntas, su fama y gloria y a ren por igual solo que como antes y no tan enojadizo como ahora por todo el acoso a sus persona. La gran y maravillosa idea se le ocurrió, un video, un concierto, una oportunidad, una canción y una persona, todo estaba de su lado, grabaría el video y lo dedicaría y lo recalcaría en su concierto y así, las cosas serian como antes.

Pidió que el video se grabara a su manera igual que la canción y así se hizo, nadie entendía nada, todos pensantes estaban y horo muy feliz estaba. Claro su idea había sido magnifica aunque nadie le veía el sentido, grababan sin el y se encerraba largas horas solo a escribir su canción ni siquiera con ren estaba, cosa rara lo cual hizo pasar cierta idea tonta a cierto personaje, ante sus ojos todo estaba claro, no pasaba tiempo con el, no hacia nada con el, siempre estaba solo o simplemente no sabia donde estaba y claro como todo buen poseedor de un gran orgullo decidió hacerse a el que no le importaba. Su relación se estaba deteriorando y el no iba a ser quien fuera a implorarle un poco de atención, no, si lo quisiese de verdad no lo alejara de esa forma, y lo peor del caso es que no estaba ni a un milímetro de la verdadera historia simplemente y aunque imposible que pareciese así era, cuando ren lo buscaba el estaba no ocupado para el pero si despistado y centrado y cuando horo lo buscaba ya no estaba o simplemente lo evadía, haciendo de cuenta de que no eran nada, a ambos le dolía, pero a ambos las ideas se les cruzaron igualmente que las dudas y por eso esta ultima jugada iba a decidir todo el partido, iba a arreglar de una vez por todas su relación, ya que ambos pensaban que en cualquier momento iban a ser cortados, terminados o simplemente dejados.

Todo estaba listo, video, concierto, canción, oportunidad y persona el plan ya esta completamente listo solo faltaba ejecutar el ultimo paso y el mas importante. Día del concierto, todo bien, fanáticas locas, todo en orden, dos corazones latiendo al ritmo de uno, el escenario listo, a escena. Salieron cada una a sus posiciones, era hora de abrir el concierto y nadie mejor que el mismo horo para empezar:

-ehhh … bueno buenas noches muchas gracias por estar aquí, son de verdad un gran apoyo y pues no se que mas decir sino que este concierto esta dedicado a la persona mas importante de mi vida y espero que ella misma se de cuenta que me acepte de nuevo y que no me deje.

Todo el publico podríamos decir que entusiasmadas porque como todas buenas desquiciadas creían que era para ellas, desde unos metros mas atrás en la batería después de escuchar eso ren quedo en blanco "ella" seguro, si esta seria la culminación de una relación hermosa y de la nada se le revolvió el estomago, que rabia imaginarse a horo con alguien que no fuese el y juraba por los dioses que si descubría quien era muerta iba a estar, y como viejo y espectacular de sus labios salio: "va a arder Troya", esa noche pensaba en eso todo se iba por la borda y en fin, no lo iba a obligar a estar junto a el pero no quería oírlo decir que terminaba, con dudas comenzó el concierto, los instrumentos sonaban a la perfección dándole verdadero estilo a lo que seguía:

**Me como las uñas todo por tu culpa  
¿Acaso no sabes que mi alma es tuya?  
Maldita la hora en que te vi a los ojos  
Te veo y yo creo que todo es un sueño  
uohhhhh oooh no**

Dime otra vez que me quieres y que no te iras  
Dime otra vez que eres mío y de nadie más

Me encantan tus ojos que son como el cielo  
Los veo y no creo que pueda tenerlos  
Y estoy en el cielo y me voy al infierno  
Todo por tu cuerpo   
Maldito deseo  
uohhhhh oooh no

Dime otra vez que me quieres y que no te iras  
Dime otra vez que eres mío y de nadie más

Dime otra vez que me quieres y que no te iras  
Dime otra vez que eres mío y de nadie más 

Dime otra vez que me quieres y que no te iras  
Dime otra vez que eres mío y de nadie más

Dime otra vez que me quieres y que no te iras...

Y listo, concierto perfecto, declaración perfecta, espectadoras atónitas por ese pequeño detalle en que se declaraba que a quien le cantaba era a un hombre, pero como idiotas que son no le prestaron atención y siguieron gritando como locas, ren desde atrás atónito, y tal vez un poco inquieto por saber quien era esa persona ya que varias veces mientras horo cantaba se había puesto en una posición muy disimulada y lo miro justamente en el instante cuando canto la parte que mencionaba los ojos, la cara de perver al tocar la parte del maldito deseo en fin, ya se había sonrojado por esa cara ya que solo la ponía cuando estaban juntos y cerca de lo mas parecido a una cama, sillón, mueble o lo que sea en fin cuando estaban juntos y desnudos, eso le hizo recordar las veces en que se había manchado el sofá de semen o cuando sobre la mesa cenaron algo mas que pura comida, la vez cuando la bañera se convirtió en una verdadera estancia amoroso en fin como se interprete, en el coche, en la cama, en el ascensor en fin cada vez que estuvieron juntos.

Salio de sus pensamientos se acabo el primer toque del concierto tocaba un descanso de 15min así que se fue tras sus compañeros, deseando que lo que pensaba que iba a pasar no pasara pero paso no exactamente como el pensaba pero paso.

–oye ren!! Espérame tengo que hablar contigo vamos al camerino.-listo esa era la señal, no puso resistencia ni tampoco hablo ya en el camerino vería lo que pasara.

- quería hablar contigo sobre la canción te gusto'- pregunto algo como decirlo emocionado-sonrojado?

-pues muy bonita, la persona debe ser realmente importante para ti, la debes de querer mucho.- cierto pesimismo en esa oración.

-pues si y quieres saber quien es esa persona?- tono como decirlo, demasiado pervertido, acercándose mucho a el y de una a otra manera conseguir pegarlo contra la pared.

-pues no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas- sonrojado e intentando parecer inmutable.

-te amo- dijo antes de besarlo, pero solo como el sabia, tomando entre sus labios el suyo inferior, mordiéndolo un poco y por decirlo así jalándolo un poco.- la canción es para ti, para que entiendas que te amo demasiado y que no me importa si debo decirle al mundo que te amo pero se que lo nuestro es privado y en si solo quiero volver a estar como antes, me lo permites ..bebe?

-…- una mirada, un beso apasionado y ninguna respuesta, un pensamiento desde cuando no le decía así?, a si desde que empezó lo de las dudas y todo eso si ahí empezó todo.- yo también te amo mucho, mucho, mucho lobito.- una sonrisa, seguido de besos mas apasionados, juntos en una habitación cerrada y sin ganas de seguir ningún concierto, una idea paso por sus mentes, claro demasiado pervertida, ambos sonrieron y siguieron a desvestirse mutuamente sin dejar de acariciarse y besarse, una ultima oración…

-nunca lo hemos hecho en un camerino en medio de un concierto cierto?-


	2. en mi corazon

Otra noche sin igual, otra noche especial, otra noche, otra pero como ninguna otra, cada una es especial e importante, cada día que pasa es aun mas especial, mas importante, recuerdo cuando me atreví a confesarle mi amor, una noche tan especial como esta, la recuerdo perfectamente…

(Recordando…..)

(Horo-horo)

Noche, día, día y noche, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, ambos tan sencillos y tan complicados, dos grandes e importantes factores en nuestro mundo, uno de ellos el sol, algo producido naturalmente hace billones de años, que por su gravedad atrapo a varios planetas en su orbita logrando que giren alrededor de el, el otro factor, la luna, un asteroide de tamaño colosal que choco contra la tierra y por la gravedad fue atraído por ella y quedo en la orbita de la tierra, es una historia realmente hermosa e increíble.

Luna y sol, sol y luna, dos amantes imposibles, increíble su vehemencia, son tan importantes y se aprecian, en cambio, yo, no tengo a esa persona importante para mi, no, miento, si la tengo, solo que… , solo que tal vez no sea la persona correcta, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos, mi mente es un desorden no se como puedo pensar eso, a diferencia de las demás personas, yo pienso que el verdadero amor es el que mas te hace sufrir, es algo un poco masoquista y hasta parecido al pensamiento de un paria pero es lo que pienso y no cambiare eso.

La posada, mis amigos, mi familia o la poca que me queda, en fin, cosas importantes en las que debería pensar, pero no, como idiota siempre pensando en lo que no debo, ren, claro, quien mas podría ocupar mis pensamientos sino el?, se que talvez esto no sea lo correcto pero no tengo el control sobre mi corazón, el, el es el culpable de mi sentir, hace tiempo que decidí alejarme un poco de el, prefiero eso a que se de cuenta de i sentir y me odie, simplemente no lo soportaría…

Ya ha pasado la hora de la cena, ojala anna no se enoje conmigo por no bajar, solo no quiero estar cerca de el, no puedo controlarme, es tan difícil y doloroso amar a alguien y que este no tenga la menor idea, y que con cada palabra suya pueda sentirme feliz o miserable y deprimido. Desde aquí la vista es simplemente maravillosa, la luna en su esplendor total alumbrando todo bajo ella, iluminando este lado del mundo con su belleza mientras su amor ilumina el otro lado, la luna me recuerda tanto a ren, es increíble que su belleza sea casi parecida, su elegancia y esplendor, simplemente todo de el es perfecto.

No hace mucho me inscribí en un curso de dibujo, hasta este momento tengo bastante potencial según los espectadores, es una manera hermosa de descargarse, de transmitir tantos sentimientos que es casi imposible de explicar en su totalidad, aquí pensando en el, dibujando un gatito, si es tonto pero es que es lo que siento en este momento a parte del dolor, su presencia me inspira ternura e igualmente es mi fuente de inspiración tan perfecto tan hermoso, tan… tan…simplemente ren…

(-Pschopath-)

Horo dibujaba sobre la hermosa noche, se había saltado la cena, cosa extraña en el, ya que la comida es su pasatiempo, esto claro, no paso desapercibido ante una persona, que al momento de terminar se retiro, horo estaba bastante desde hace tiempo, ya no peleaban como antes y de un momento a otro salía corriendo o se pasaba todo el día fuera de la pensión y volvía a la noche, este era el momento preciso para averiguar que le pasaba y comprobar una que otra sospecha.

Subió al tejado donde se encontraba horo, era un momento único e importante, la ultima oportunidad que le quedaba antes de que sucediera el por venir, subió, al llegar, lo vio ahí sentado bajo la inmensidad de la noche dibujando algo, era este momento o nunca. Se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza e una de sus manos mientras lo miraba detenidamente, este ante la sorpresa se asusto un poco pero en ese mismo instante quedo atrapado por esos hermosos ojos felinos que poseía ren.

-hola- dijo tímidamente mientras volvía sus orbes al su trabajo, como si no le importase que estuviese allí.

-¿que es lo que te ocurre?- fue directo, sin rodeos no estaba pensando en cordialidades sino en el, ¿acaso era muy difícil que se diera aunque fuese un poco de sus sentimientos? ¿Tan difícil era comprenderlo?, ese fue un golpe duro.- no comes nunca estas, no me hablas y me ignoras olímpicamente, ¿hice algo que te molesto?, si es así dímelo no creo que tengas razona si que te pido que me digas que te ocurre.

-como si te importara…- dolido respondió, seguro alguien lo había enviado a buscarlo, ren no se preocupaba por el aunque estuviese a punto de morir…mentira, se reprendió mentalmente, mentira- no tienes que venir por que te hayan enviado.

-nadie me envió, y aunque lo hubiesen hecho igual hubiese venido…horo, me importas y si es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar dímelo…por favor…-dijo esto ultimo bajando su mirada y con un deje de dolor- de verdad me importas y no quiero estar así…-

-…- sorprendente, su corazón latió a diez mil por minuto, realmente increíble ren se había preocupado por el, de verdad le importaba, aun en su estado de shock levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de ren que le miraba sonrojado, y menos se espero lo que venia.

- si esto te disgusta… de verdad perdóname...- acto seguido se acerco lo mas posible a horo y tas un – te amo…- lo beso…

(Fin del recuerdo…)

Era algo realmente hermoso, después de eso, comenzaron una relación un poco tosca pero donde poco a poco ambos pudieron demostrar completamente sus sentimientos por el otro, aunque no todo era fácil, tiempo después, jun murió, un duro golpe para ren, y aun mas difícil para horo ayudarlo a salir de su depresión, así paso el tiempo, poco a poco ren se recupero, al morir su hermana su miedo a estar solo de nuevo y para siempre lo invadió, luego fue disipado por el apoyo de horo quien le ayudo a salir adelante poco a poco y aun así todavía no ha podido superarlo por completo..

(…-presente-…)

Después de una de las muchas noches juntos, una de las mas especiales, su segundo año juntos, una noche realmente especial, horo preparó todo a la perfección, cena, baño, pétalos de rosas y uno de los momentos mas especiales, un momento donde permanecían juntos, sin que existiera nadie ni nada mas, todo desaparecía, todo era perfecto.

Los rayos del sol dieron exactamente en su rostro, el sol, uno de los protagonistas de sus monólogos y tragedias personales, el aun no podría estar con su amada luna, mucha distancia los separaba, pero lo que mas nadie sabia era que ellos, en una de las rotaciones de la tierra y luna, se encontraban directamente, dos amantes posibles e imposibles. Daba gracias que podía estar con el minino que dormía junto a el, de verdad que habían pasado momentos verdaderamente difíciles pero nada que no pudieran superar, se volvió para estar de frente a el, busco su boca y dejo un beso ahí, lo observo durante un rato y finalmente se levanto, al percatarse de su desnudez sonrió recordando la noche anterior.

Se decido a hacer el desayuno, algo especial, solamente para el, claro aunque lo negara a ren le gustaba tanto como a el lo dulce, aunque fuese diferentes tipos, listo ya con bandeja se dirigió a despertar a su sol de cada día, este sentado en la esquina de la cama sollozaba en silencio, había soñado de nuevo, su hermana, su muerte, todo el tiempo que paso frente a su tumba con horo a su lado, debajo de la lluvia y del sol, horo se lo imaginaba, había soñado de nuevo, entro a la habitación y puso la bandeja al otro lado de la cama.

Sentándose a su lado lo abrazo pegando su cuerpo al suyo, en ese momento recordó aquella canción que escucho una vez por pura equivocación, una canción muy dulce y que expresaba completamente sus sentimientos por ren, sabia que el estar allí era suficiente sabia que el iba a curar todas sus heridas y seria mas perfecto de lo que ya era, todo iba tomando esa forma tan calido y perfecto. Ren tomo una de las manos de horo que estaban sobre las suyas y la toco, entrelazo sus dedos, abrió espacio entre los brazos de horo y se instalo entre sus piernas con sus manos aun enlazadas y apoyo su cabeza en la conexión de su cuello con su pecho, mientras horo secaba una de sus lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.

**Como me apena el verte llorar,  
toma mi mano siéntela,  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,  
no llores mas aquí estoy…. **

Tan dulce se veía de ese modo, tan especial, parecía un minino que había sido abandonado bajo la lluvia, desnudo, simplemente como era, su verdadero ser, sin ropas ni zapatos solo el. Nada ni nadie podían separar esa unión en un momento como ese y de nuevo recordó la letra de la canción.

**  
Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual,  
quiero abrazarte y te protegeré,   
esta fusión es irrompible,  
no llores más aquí estoy. **

Lo trajo mas hacia si, lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.- te amo ren…no llores mas aquí estoy-

**  
En mi corazón,  
tú vivirás,  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor,  
en mi corazón, **

-no me importan los demás ni mucho menos lo que pienses solo quiero que sepas que aquí estoy, siempre te demostrare mi amor y desde hace dos años, desde hoy y para siempre serás mi amor-

**  
No importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás,  
siempre. **

- no me importa si nadie entiende nuestro sentir no me importa tu estarás para siempre dentro de mi y de mi corazón, de verdad no me importa tu y yo tenemos diferencias pero somos iguales tu y yo-

**  
No pueden entender nuestro sentir,  
ni confiarán en nuestro proceder,  
sé que hay diferencias, más por dentro,   
somos iguales tu y yo... **

- no me importa el que piensen, nos queremos tú y yo, mañana y hoy, por siempre y algún día entenderán-

**  
En mi corazón,  
tú vivirás,  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor,  
no escuches ya más,  
que pueden saber,  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy,  
entenderán,   
lo sé, **

-tal vez el destino y las cosas que pasen te harán pensar pero a veces la soledad tendrás que aguantar, pero ya no mas, lo haremos y estaremos juntos tu y yo para siempre...-

**  
tal vez el destino te hará pensar,  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar,  
entenderán,  
lo sé,   
lo haremos muy juntos pues,  
en mi corazón,  
en el que tu vivirás,  
estarás dentro de mí,  
hoy y por siempre amor...  
Tú en mi corazón... (Si en mi corazón)  
no importa que digan,  
no sufras que donde mi estarás,  
estarás siempre,  
siempre...  
aquí siempre,  
para ti estaré siempre,  
siempre y por siempre,  
solo mira a tu lado,  
solo mira a tu lado,  
solo mira a tu lado,  
yo estaré siempre...**

-ya no estarás solo, yo estaré contigo desde hace dos años, desde hoy y para siempre, no importa el que dirán, no importa si ves oscuridad a tu alrededor solo mira a tu lado y ahí estaré yo, te amare por siempre y para siempre…te amo minino travieso-

Luego de eso, busco su boca y no solo uno sino muchos besos fueron dejados en su boca y tas un espacio salio un –también te amo…gracias por estar conmigo siempre… y tu también estarás aquí por siempre…- mientras decía eso tomo la mano de su novio y la coloco sobre su corazón, se dispuso a devolverle los besos y continuar para que cada día fuera mas perfecto de lo que ha sido siempre…

n////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////n

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que lendo!!!!!!! Me ha encantado todo terno!!! n///n i love!! Jejejeje espero que les guste mi mente sucia y retorcida no actuara en este tipo de situaciones o bueno si pero no tanto es q es tan lindó!!!!!!! Todo cute!!!!! Me sonroje y todo! Bueno gracias a las personas q les gustan mis fics y me dejan review y que se acuerdan de q no tengo pc y me perdonan el no dejarles review bueno a escribir otra cosa !!! Kyzuna-yue continua perfect y crwling my skin!!!!! Y sad wispers también continua los tuyos q no se porq pero el msn de acá no se abre lo sento. U.u…


End file.
